


Pause

by officialjonsnow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, F/M, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 04:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15065135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officialjonsnow/pseuds/officialjonsnow
Summary: Finding time while they’re packing up the castle.This is just a drabble & a little bit of Keith pining!





	Pause

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first Voltron fit & im trying to see if my first Voltron ship fits into my writing style :) 
> 
> This is the second fit I’ve written since I started writing again so I’m a little rusty, let me know what you think.

“Does she have a name?” Allura’s voice hummed through Keith’s open door and he snapped his head up, only a little caught off guard. “I’ve just been wondering” she said, taking a short step into the room.

Everyone had been walking up and down the hallways, busy packing everything into the lions... Keith hadn’t noticed Allura’s approaching footsteps. He gave Allura a small smile and looked across the room to the wolf snoozing on his old bed. “My mom named her Yorak’s. It really grew on me.” 

Yorak’s ears perked up at the sound of her name. Keith set the small stack of clothes he’d been folding and stood up. There were still a few things he’d left behind in the castle, he’d always intended on returning, even if they didn’t need him when they had Shiro. 

“It’s... very Galra.” Allura said with chuckle, “but I like it.”

Keith looked back at Allura, small smile still intact. “Well, look who named her.” He said, making his way across the room to the wolf. He gave Yorak a few scratches on the head until she lifted her head. “Hey, girl. This is Allura.” 

Allura bent one leg behind the other in a curtsy, as formal as always. “Nice to meet you, wish it were under better circumstances.” Yorak raised her snout, sniffing in Allura’s direction and let out a huff after a second. She stepped down from the bed and made her way over to the princess.

While Allura and Yorak became acquainted, Keith was finding it difficult to look away from Allura. She’d always been beautiful, anyone who said otherwise was kidding themselves, but there was something different stirring in Keith’s heart. In that moment, there was nothing he wanted more than to just reached out and hold her. He settled for giving her a smile much bigger and much warmer than he was known for. “I really missed you, Allura.” 

He didn’t just mean in the two years he was gone, of course he missed her then... he missed all of his friends. He wouldn’t have given up fighting with the Blade of Marmora for anything, but being a part of Voltron came pretty damn close. Only, Shiro came in and suddenly Keith wasn’t needed anymore... only Allura saw that that was how he felt. 

Keith’s smile withered a bit.

“I missed you too.” Allura said, hands deep in Yorak’s fur. “I’m glad to have you back.” There was a thickness to her voice, Keith realized she was hiding her face... but he was able to catch a single tear cascade down her cheek.

“Allura...” He knelt down next to her and Yorak. The wolf had laid down and appeared to have fallen asleep yet again. 

Keith placed a hand gingerly on Allura’s shoulder. “I’m sorry.” Allura mumbled softly. 

“You have no reason to be sorry.” Keith promised.

“I know... I feel like I still need to apologize to everyone.” She pulled a hand out of Yorak’s fur and placed it on top of Keith’s. “I’m fine... everything is just a little fresh.” She gave Keith a smile and pushed a hair that had fallen out of place behind her ear.

Keith returned her smile and relaxed, sitting down fully. He scooted closer to her, shoulder pressed against hers, and ran a hand through Yorak’s fur. The wolf peered up at him, easily awoken, but quickly fell back asleep. 

“You know...” Keith reached over and gently wiped a tear off Allura’s cheek. “If you ever need to talk about anything, I’ll listen, I’m here for you.” That was as close as he was going to get to telling her how he felt today.

Allura’s cheeks turned a bright pink and she nodded. “I know, Keith.” She nestled her head into the crook of his neck, took a deep breath, and sighed. “We should finish packing... we don’t really have all that much time left.” She said, her whispers tickling the baby hairs on his neck.

“I don’t have much left.” Keith said, feeling the heat from her breath... or was that a blush? “Maybe I’ll help you pack up some stuff once I’m done.”

Allura pressed a gentle kiss to the inside of his neck, where she was resting her head. “Okay, I could use the help.”

They sat like that for a few ticks before parting with promises of meeting back up shortly.


End file.
